The Darkness Within
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: Todd is afraid that he will lose Marty after he continuously hurts her. What lengths will he go to in order to keep her with him?


The Darkness Within

AN: This one shot is written from Todd Manning's Point of View. It is AU and based on the following lyrics.

"Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though  
Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk  
I told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall  
Next time. There won't be no next time  
I apologize even though I know its lies  
I'm tired of the games I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire  
I'm just gonna" (Love the Way you Lie by Eminem and Rihanna)

I woke up to find her packing her last bag. "Marty, don't go," I pleaded.

"I have to," she stated as she turned around to face me. Her left eye was swollen shut and her lip was bleeding and I was faced with unpleasant memories.

_"What were you doing flirting with Victor?" I yelled as soon as we got home. I could feel the anger and jealousy taking over me as I dragged her in the house, grabbing her tightly by the arms. I dragged her into the bedroom and threw her on the bed._

"I wasn't flirting with him. I just wanted to tell him congratulations on the new baby," Marty stated as she stood back up.

"That only takes five minutes, but you were talking to him for fifteen minutes. Were you making plans to meet up with him so that he could give you the baby that you always wanted...the baby that I can't seem to give you."

"I'm not cheating on you Todd. I love you."

"Then why did you kiss him?" I asked as I backhanded her.

"It was just a goodbye kiss on the cheek" she stated as she held her hand to her face as her eyes clouded with unshed tears.

"I will not let you play me for a fool so that you can be my brother's whore. You are mine...Marty and I will not share you with anybody else," I said as I pulled her to me.

I pushed her back down on the bed. I handcuffed her to the bedpost and climbed on top of her. "You're mine...nobody else's," I said over and over again as I tore her clothes off of her until she laid before me completely exposed. I wanted to walk away before it was too late, but I couldn't stop myself...the darkness within me had completely taken over and I thrust myself into her as hard as I could over and over again. I couldn't hear her cries or pleas for me to stop until I had released myself into her. In my darkness...I had broken the promise that I made to her and to myself and I raped her again.

The guilt washed over me, but I couldn't let her go. She had always been my only source of light...my one chance at redemption and I couldn't let her go so I continued to hold her as tight as I could while she whimpered. I eventually closed my eyes and fell asleep to the sound of the rain outside. 

"Please don't leave me Marty. Last night was my fault. I was jealous and angry and I'm so sorry that I hurt you. It will never happen again," I stated as I kissed her bruised face.

"That's what you said the last time that you hurt me. You can't help yourself Todd...you're a god damn Tornado that destroys everything in your path. I know that I can be self destructive, but I can't do this anymore."

"Please Marty...I swear to you that I'll never hurt you again. I'll go to counseling," I said desparate to keep her here with me. If I wasn't such a selfish bastard I would let her walk away, especially when I knew that everything that I was telling her was a lie. I wanted it to be the truth, but I knew that eventually the darkness would creep in and would hurt her again.

"I'm sorry Todd, you've hurt me for the last time," Marty said as she headed out the door.

I could feel the darkness creeping back in and clouding my thoughts. I couldn't let her leave me when she was the only good thing in my life. Marty was mine and if she couldn't stay with me in life then she was going to stay with me in death. "You're not leaving me Marty," I stated as I grabbed her by the wrist.

"Todd, you're hurting me," Marty cried.

"Don't worry baby...I won't hurt you after tonight. I'm going to end all of our pain with one single match."

She bit my hand to try and get away from me, but the harder she fought the tighter I held on. I dragged her into the bedroom and handcuffed her to the bed.

"Please don't do this Todd...I'm not going to leave you, I'll stay."

"I know a lie when I hear it and you're lying cause you're scared, but you don't have to be afraid. We're always going to be together."

She began to scream for help so I taped her mouth shut.

I wanted to spend some time alone with her before the fire reached us so I squirted gasoline all over the living room and I struck the match.

I ran into the bedroom and I shut the door. I climbed into bed and I held her in my arms.

"I love you so much Marty. I'm sorry that I couldn't overcome the darkness within," I stated as I kissed her forehead. "Close you're eyes Marty and pretend that we're on the beach," I stated as the smoke filled the room.

It became increasingly difficult to breathe. The fire burst into the room and then there was darkness.


End file.
